


A Good Catch

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Zine: Lost in the Wild - A Gladnoct Zine (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Traditions are important for Amicitias and it's about time Gladio got back to upholding them. The light returned, the waters still, and the air warm, Gladio revisits his childhood getaway.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 13





	A Good Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Since most of the contributors have gotten their packages as well, I thought it time to share the piece I wrote for the gladnoct zine, Lost in the Wild. 
> 
> It was so much fun being a part of this project, we had a wonderful and dedicated team of contributors and mods that definitely made this one of my best experiences. Thank you to everyone who bought a copy, retweeted, and promoted. If you didn't grab a copy this time, keep an eye out for leftover sales! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!

Gladio opened the chair, listened to the gentle creak of its hinges as the legs settled into place. A smile tugged at his lips as he settled as well, two coolers beside him - one full of drinks and snacks, the other only ice, for now. "Hey, Noct. Sorry I'm late."

It wasn't like Gladio to be late, especially on a day like today. Because a day like today was his birthday and _this_ was tradition - and traditions were important to Amicitias. He had always loved doing this with his father, hiking down the trail from the edge of their backyard, through the gently sloping copse of trees - sunlight smattering the ground through the canopy - and to the glittering lake on the other side of it.

The years came when Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto shared Gladio's birthdays there - swimming, grilling, s'mores, and fishing of course. Even drinking eventually. 

But _that_ year-

Gladio's frown deepened as he heard Noctis' voice carry, the way he griped about having to share fishing with someone else. Well, it wasn’t as if he was looking forward to sharing his birthday camping trip (and his dad's s'mores) with someone else - even if it was the prince.

_And the King_ , his father had reminded him, the gentle but stern push little Gladio had needed to compress everything into a single sigh. Gladio was only nine, but even he knew what _that_ look had meant on his dad’s face. Besides, he didn't want to let down the King of all people. He crossed his arms and stared out over the lake, accepting it but unhappy about it. His father’s voice was loud but friendly, welcoming Regis and Noctis alike. 

Gladio stood and turned, bowing politely to them only for Regis to insist, “Oh, that’s not necessary here, Gladiolus. Today we are simply fathers and sons enjoying a weekend together.”

Gladio barely managed to hold back his discontent, a soft _tch_ passing his lips. He watched as Noctis climbed into _his_ chair, but before he could complain his father cleared his throat and asked for his help in opening the other ones. Gladio eyed Noctis as he went over. It was fine, this was fine, he would take the other chair. There was still plenty of weekend left. Besides, his favorite part was coming up after snack: setting up the tent.

Only after snack time this year, Gladio nearly complained when instead of helping his dad, he was directed toward Noctis. "He's never put a tent up before, perhaps you could show him?"

Gladio's brow was pulled in obvious distaste for the suggestion and he didn't hesitate to cry foul. "But we do that together! It's not-!"

Regis bent at the waist before him to meet his gaze, giving a steady squeeze to Gladio's shoulder and cutting off the protest when Clarus' request backfired. "Your father tells me that you are the best at putting a tent up. Better than some of these green Crownsguard even. I would be honored if you could show my son. He should learn from the best, wouldn't you agree?"

Gladio actually felt his face grow warm, and he glanced away. Getting praise from the King didn't happen all the time and it was enough to sway his attitude. "Well… of course."

"Then I don't know anyone else better suited for the job," Regis said with a warm smile.

Gladio _supposed_ he could do it then. "Alright, you're with me Noctis."

"Amazing," Clarus huffed as he watched his son walk off with Noctis and begin preparing to set up camp for the night.

Regis patted his shoulder. "Sometimes it takes the right words from the right person at the right moment… Also helps that I'm king." He smiled then and coaxed Noctis to participate with a gentle wave of his hand.

"Let's see if your son is more helpful than you are when it comes to setting up the tent, old man."

Regis pulled a simple black baseball cap from his bag and slipped it on his head. "That's King Old Man to you."

Clarus glanced, his smile turning to _pure_ exasperation. In white lettering across the top of the cap it simply read: KING. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he deadpanned.

“It was a gift,” Regis defended and gestured to Noctis who was currently watching Gladio explain about staking down the corners.

“Blame the child, nice. You’re lucky we’re friends,” Clarus replied as he bent to scoop up the stakes for the other tent. 

Regis looked over to their children, awkwardly interacting, and young Gladiolus was obviously a bit frustrated already, but they were smiling. Noctis was smiling. ”Indeed I am,” he murmured and then joined his friend.

Things went sour not even ten minutes later when Noctis abandoned the task and insisted on playing with one of the poles, and wouldn’t return it to Gladio. To the older boy’s credit, he'd remained patient - to a point - but eventually snapped at Noctis, and the lesson had devolved into the fathers separating the boys.

* * *

Gladio popped open another beer and sat back with it, taking up the fishing rod he'd grasped between his knees. “Can't believe that Iggy and Prompto couldn’t make it today, but they’ll be here this weekend to make up for it.” 

There was a sudden tug on the line and Gladio perked up, hastily setting down his drink as he focused on where the line met the water. He began to reel it in, testing the bite and grinning when there was another short jerk in response.

Gladio may have been the outdoorsman, but Noctis was the fisherman and had always boasted about it - from their very first fishing adventure where he caught more than Gladio (even if they were smaller), to that time on the road when they'd been surviving on toast and rations and Noctis caught fish for their first real meal in days.

Fishing was never really Gladio's strong point. He preferred hiking, foraging in the forest, getting the campfire going - the things that made his forehead dot with sweat, that left earth clinging to his hands and stuck beneath his nails - but he was certainly better at it than either Prompto or Ignis. Fishing had always been bait, cast, and _wait_. And wait and wait. It was always a great time to escape into the pages of his newest purchase.

Noctis, however, had always focused on the water - casting, reeling, waiting, reeling, changing out the lures and recasting. Gladio had teased him once before about talking to the fish. 

He'd accused him of cheating once before, too.

_"You can't_ cheat _at fishing!" Noctis groused, his bad attitude slipping away as he reeled in yet another catch._

_"I don't know_ how _you're doing it, but you are! How have you caught five when I only got one!?"_

_A tongue stuck out in his direction, a childishly petulant gesture for a high schooler, but his tone was dripping with age-appropriate sarcasm. "I dunno, maybe if you listened to me when I was telling you about the difference in the lures and the types of fish in the lake you'd have caught something more substantial by now."_

_Gladio had tackled him into the lake after that, declaring, "I caught you!" Noctis hadn't appreciated the sentiment, breaking the surface of the lake looking like a drowned cat, with a temperament to match. Gladio braved the scowl of his lips in an attempt to kiss it away when Ignis and Prompto had shown up, audience to their first kiss…_

Gladio stood from his chair as he reeled his catch closer; the fella had really put up a fight, and one time Gladio thought he was going to lose it, but it tired out and he was able to bring it up and out of the water. He smiled at the decent sized bluegill and turned around, only to meet with an empty pair of chairs. He swallowed thickly as the rush of the catch disappeared, as reality slipped back to him and the haze of fond memories dissipated like a dream woken too early from. He looked down at the fish in his hands and sighed. Noct would've thought it was a good catch. 

_Specs could do something special with that._

He opened the empty cooler and deposited the fish, then wiped his hands and got situated in the chair once more, taking a healthy swig of his beer. He looked to the tackle box and all the lures that Noctis had collected, and even though he felt that deep tug - like his own heart was at the end of a line - Gladio could only smile. He eyed the crankbait lure at the end of his line and recast. 

"See, Noct? I was listening," he assured. He sat basking under the gentle warmth of the afternoon sun as it slowly traveled, set for its descent. As he caught another fish, and another, he wondered if maybe Noctis was somehow saying _I know._


End file.
